Mélancolia
by Heleonora
Summary: "Il y a des soirs, où comme ce soir, le seul constat est celui d'avoir gâché les vingts premières années de sa vie."


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au studio de production MAPPA.

Rating : K

Statut : Texte complet

Genre : Angst – Poetry

NDA : Un OS écrit la nuit du passage à la nouvelle année que j'ai hésité à poster par le côté très personnel qu'il revêt. Comme très souvent, je cache par petites doses, derrière les personnages, mes propres émotions et sentiments, bien qu'ici il y en ai beaucoup plus (d'où mon hésitation quant à la publication). Mais une fois encore, je me dis que quitte à ce qu'il soit écrit, autant vous le partager ! Court écrit donc baptise mon entrée sur ce nouveau fandom en tant qu'auteure et que je place avant le début de la série. Je vous laisse donc, dans l'attente de vos retours !

* * *

Il y a des soirs, où comme ce soir, le seul constat est celui d'avoir gâché les vingts premières années de sa vie. Le haut de son corps englouti au milieu des larges coussins de son canapé, ses pieds nus cherchant contre l'assise le contact étouffé d'une solide réalité, un sourire figé, forcé qui ne parvient plus à s'auto-persuader soi-même et qui fini par mourir lentement. Le regard las. Le cœur lourd. Les lumières faiblardes et vacillantes des médailles au mur, se reflétant dans sa vie comme de douces illusions safranée de réussites au goût amer, ne parviennent plus à illuminer les espoirs évanouis. L'avenir inexistant n'est pas projetable, et seul un lourd brouillard sombre semble peu à peu l'envelopper, le noyer, le perdre dans le labyrinthe de ses propres doutes. Ritournelle éternelle qui chaque soir l'étouffe, toujours plus violente sous l'égrainage du temps qui passe.

Son téléphone à ses côtés vibre légèrement. Il n'a pas envie. Pas ce soir. Donner au monde le Victor qui offre à tout va son sourire et sa bonne humeur est trop dur pour lui ce soir. Les faux-semblants le rattrapent toujours plus vite. L'épuisent. L'étreignent. L'éteignent. D'un geste long, lent, il attrape du bout des doigts l'appareil qui affichait la notification d'un message quelconque. Le geste d'une poupée de porcelaine brisée. Rien de grave, ni même d'important. Il ne regarde pas ce qui lui était attribué. Pas même le destinataire, avant d'éteindre la machine comme il aimerait éteindre celle de ses sentiments. L'envie d'une réponse devra attendre le lendemain, au mieux. Rien de grave ni d'important parce que rien n'a plus grande importance dans sa vie. Les entraînements, les championnats divers et variés. Les mêmes paroles de son entraîneur, de ses proches. Les mêmes rengaines inlassablement. Les mêmes jour après jour. Identiques. Dans une routine insatiable et interminable. Les jours s'enfilant toujours plus vite, perdus encore plus rapidement. Constat risible, que celui d'avoir échoué toute ses propres réussites. Seul face à lui même, comme depuis toujours ses yeux se perdent dans le vide qui l'entoure.

L'illusion a fonctionné un temps. Elle fonctionne encore quelque fois. De trop rares fois. Et s'enfuit avec pour seule trace de son passage un sursaut de peur. D'angoisse. Sa traîne noire jusqu'à l'horizon. Que faire ? Où aller ? La route s'efface devant lui, le perdant aux aléas des lendemains qu'il sait par avance similaires. Parce qu'il ne sait pas. Ne sait plus. Ou même n'a jamais su vers où se diriger. La routine à cela de bon qu'elle est rassurante, protectrice et douce dans ses belles habitudes. Mais elle est tout aussi vicieuse, troublante et lâche. Égoïste. Nous laissant au bord du chemin, les larmes aux yeux et les rires stridents d'une victoire décadente en écho perpétuel. Son dos déjà presque invisible d'avoir trop avancé. Elle sait qu'elle sera rattrapée par le désespoir de tous ceux qui ne savent vivre sans elle. Amante maudite. Besoin de lâcher prise. Rêver d'ailleurs et de partout. Rêver à ce dont on n'ose plus. Tout ce dont on a raté. Le cœur toujours plus sombre. Rêver que demain sera différent. Savoir que demain sera pareil à tous les autres hier. À tous les futurs demains.

Il sait qu'autrefois, son sourire à été réel. Il l'est encore parfois. Peu souvent. Mais depuis quand est-il devenu une simple habitude ? Depuis quand a-t-il perdu toute signification, tout sens ? Depuis quand se cache t-il derrière ? Et il ne parvient pas à se souvenir tant les fines traces à ces réponses se font poussière de cendre dans son esprit. Il n'arrive plus à saisir les bribes de ce sentiment ressenti autrefois et a perdu la sensation d'euphorie grisante de l'instant d'une joie innocente. Sa tête vient se reposer sur le sommet de ses genoux, ramenés à lui dans la veine intention de se figurer un reflet de réconfort. Un long soupir accompagne son geste. À ses pieds, le souffle régulier de Makkachin se fait le métronome martelant, assourdissant, d'une atmosphère suffocante. Une durée presque apaisante. Un apaisement à l'allure morbide. Et il resta ainsi, plusieurs minutes, perdu dans ses pensées à s'imaginer ailleurs sans seulement parvenir à y croire. Il se savait enchaîné à cette ville, à ses obligations. À sa passion qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Plus vraiment. Quoi qu'il ne savait plus. Et il se dit qu'une pause lui serait sûrement bénéfique bientôt, avant de succomber. De craquer. Plusieurs minutes encore s'étaient écoulées, ajoutées aux précédentes. À présent, le soleil couchant coulait de l'or sur ses murs livides. Et il se traita d'idiot.

Il releva les yeux et constata que la journée touchait à sa fin. Enfin. Il détestait ces jour-là où la solitude le poussait à se retrouver face à ses démons qui le tiraillaient sans cesse. Son appartement obscurci se laissait admirer sous l'éclat des dernières lumières qui traversaient encore l'épaisseur des nuages anthracites. Il déplia son corps, chaque geste lourd de ses remords, lent sous les questionnements sans réponses. Il senti ses paupières peser d'une fatigue qui n'était en rien physique, et se lever revenait à faire hurler ses muscles qui ne lui répondaient plus. Il ne ferait rien de sa soirée. Alluma sa télévision en un brouhaha strident qui cacha sous un voile transparent sa solitude à peine cachée dans son ombre. Ne le lâchant jamais. Il essayait de se complaire dans ses propres tromperies prestidigitatrices. De la poudre aux yeux qui le ne rendait pas aveugle de qui il était. Et se dirigeant pour se servir un verre d'eau, il pensa à la journée du lendemain. Son entraînement. La patinoire sur laquelle il glisserait. Son perfectionnisme qui lui occuperait un temps l'esprit. Le sourire qu'il se figurerait. Et la même histoire, encore et encore. Et encore.


End file.
